


Oh No He's Hot

by RebelBelladonna (rinincali)



Category: Sea For
Genre: Aaron is hot okay, M/M, Pining, Pining Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinincali/pseuds/RebelBelladonna
Summary: Aaron is hotGabe is weakLiz knows both of those things





	Oh No He's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is actually fanfiction written for a friend's webcomic that isn't even out yet lol  
> I do a lot of writing in his world and he gave me permission to post some of the spoiler free works up on here as examples for my writing! Hope you enjoy~

Gabe followed the rest of his crew through the doors to their safe house where they crashed to stay lay low after more high-key missions. Personally, the day had been full of more action than he was comfortable with but overall the team was over the moon. More than anyone, Aaron was full of nearly contagious energy as he bounced his way into the safehouse with a huge grin on his face. He nudged Scott a little too roughly on his way past and let out a victory shout, throwing his hands up in the air. He turned back to Gabe and gave him a shit eating grin, lowering his arms to ruffle Gabe’s curls as the smaller man paused to hang up the large sniper rifle that was slung across his back. 

“You did awesome out there sharpshooter, saved my ass a couple of times.” Gabe wasn’t really sure how to take that compliment and physical affection. He felt himself bristle with irritation as his face heated up in response. “Yeah well, stop making so many reckless decisions and I won’t have to.” He huffed, crossing his arms as his eyes darted away. 

Aaron’s smile didn’t falter for a moment as he let out a chuckle and shook his head a bit before wandering towards the industrial style sink they had for post-mission cleanup. He pulled his shirt off in a swift motion and gave himself a once over in the large mirror before him, assessing his newly added wounds. Gabe unfolded his arms once he wasn’t under Aaron’s gaze but quickly stuffed them into the pocket of his hoodie instead. He followed Aaron’s movements and couldn’t help the tightness in his chest as he thought over the compliment and watched Aaron get half undressed. Aaron was undeniably attractive and even though he was reckless and loud and stupid he was infectiously cheerful almost to the point that it irritated Gabe. Aaron was like this paradox, walking around committing crimes and harming people with hardly a care but around Gabe and the others he was like this ball of sunshine. 

“I can hear you pining from here jailbird.” The sound of Liz’s voice from behind startled him out of his reverie and he tried to turn around as casually as possible. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tilted his chin up and unconsciously puffed his chest out. Liz just smiled at him knowingly, the usual mischievous glint in her eyes as she passed him with a quick touch to his shoulder. “Whatever you say kiddo.”

Gabe scowled at her before glancing back towards Aaron and biting his lip before he realized what he was doing.

Well, shit. 


End file.
